Sekirei: Flowers of War
by Shogun of Ransei
Summary: 16 beings who should not exist but do...created for one purpose...to fight and to conquer. These 16 beings have been UnBound by their creator who in his plan to play a game with living creature's emotions needed a catalyst to ensure that those who fought in it would continue to fight...this is the story of 16 demons who hope to change their fates...
1. Birth of Misery

Prologue-Birth of Misery

-Year 4…hidden chamber-

"Is he aware?" a male voice echoed in the darkness.

"Yes Minaka but-," a female voice answered.

"Where am I?" I questioned unable to open my eyes.

"You're in the MBI labs," the first voice answered, "Do you know your name?"

"It's…Yoshitsugu," I answered…who was this man, "Who are you?"

"I'm no one important," the man laughed, "But take heart…I've big plans for you."

"What…do you…," I felt unnaturally tired and soon fell into a slumber.

-Year 4…Month 5…MBI Facility Training Grounds-

I was fighting a hologram…I didn't know who it was exactly of as all they would tell me was it was another Sekirei…like me…but different. I drove these thoughts from my mind…all I needed to know was that it was an enemy and needed to be annihilated at all costs. I feinted left as I moved to attack and my opponent fell for it swinging it's sword with all of it's might at the place it thought I'd be I felt energy begin crackling with in my body as I prepared to unleash my power on the target…but something was wrong…the entire world was spinning…my body screamed in unimaginable agony…my blood boiled only to freeze seconds later and then repeat over and over…and I collapsed as the screams of my body were vocalized by me.

"Yoshitsugu," a voice cried out to me…

"B-b-big brother," I strained as my vision faded and I saw a man of 20 with silver hair standing over me fear and worry in his eyes…and then nothing.

-Year 4...Month 6-

"I thought you said he'd be different," a voice I recognized as Minaka shouted at someone.

"He is sir," a second male voice responded the terror evident in his voice, "but without the final core his body will continue to rebel against him."

"Why haven't you done this?" Minaka questioned.

"Well you see sir the other four cores were inserted prior to creation and as such didn't need to be devoured," the second voice answered shaking, "The final core is already in a living UB Sekirei and as such-"

"I know what that means," Minaka growled, "I created them after all…The Demon Sekirei…meant to mirror the normal Angel Sekirei…I will fix this little flaw and he shall be perfection…or as close as possible."

-Year 4...Month 6...City…-

I shall not fail sir Minaka…he has chosen me to hunt down the renegade demon…and I shall do this or die trying.

I leapt from rain drenched rooftop to rain drenched rooftop easily being able to maneuver in an inhuman manner far better than any Angel or Demon…of course pushing my body harder than this would cause my very body to revolt against me. I sped along my way when I saw my target…he was entering the park…a Sekirei in a black hooded overcoat a katana in a purple sheath clutched in his left hand. I followed him into the park leaping from the rooftops to the trees in the park and continuing my pursuit from branch to branch. As I approached the central area of the park I saw my quarry had stopped near a fountain…I quickly leapt down and landed near silently about 20 yards behind him…but not silently enough apparently as he turned to face me getting into his combat stance his right hand resting upon the hilt of his blade.

"Are you prepared to die?" I asked as I got into my stance…I was a fist fighter who specialized in grapples and palm strikes, "Because here I come!"

I charged with near blinding speed moving to strike my opponents right side but instead of attempting to dodge he drew his sword faster than any eye could see and slashed at me…I felt dozens of strikes rain down all over my body from that one strike…but they did not cut…why? I reoriented my self midair to land on my feet and kick off with increased speed catching my opponent before he could react. I grabbed his the arm clutching the hilt of his blade and ripped his hand away locking it into a grapple as I began my attacks. I charged my palm full of my blue lightning energy and struck with full force causing lightning to radiate from where the blow connected. I proceeded to strike as many blows as I could…knees to the stomach, palm strikes to the face and back…and he couldn't dodge them due to the close proximity and the grapple…so he had to take all of my strikes…but he didn't struggle…**Why isn't he struggling…I'm finishing it now!…**I swept his legs out from under him shifting my grapple to dislocate his shoulder and as he hit the ground I struck driving my palm fully charged with my element into his chest and sending lightning skyward…I gazed at my defeated opponents face and felt my blood run cold…

"B-big brother," I stated recognizing the silver haired man as my elder brother Mitsunari in an instant his face smeared with blood from my attacks.

"You've become powerful Yoshi," He said as he smiled, "Guess I didn't need to worry about you anymore."

"Mitsu don't say things like that," I yelled feeling the tears well up in my eyes, "You'll always need to worry about me…you're my big brother aren't you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore Yoshi…I didn't have much time left anyhow," he coughed spitting up a little blood reaching to pat my tear stained cheek, "Yoshi promise me…you'll never become some humans pawn…that you'll always be you…and no one else…promise me little brother."

"Mitsu…why are you talking like this?" I asked the tears continuing to stream down my cheeks.

"Know that I'll always be with you Yoshi," he said the hand on my cheek glowing with a dark light as the light in my brother's eyes faded, "…good bye…"

"MITSU!"

-Year 5...Month 8...Hostile research facility-

I was silently flying through the air…ever since I devoured Mitsu's core I had apparently awakened latent abilities…the ability to temporarily attain flight or float around at a maximum of 2 yards above the ground indefinitely and finally the ability to easily read incoming attacks…but there was a downside to all of this…my body was in a constant of pain. I landed near to other Sekirei…Angel class Sekirei…both women…one with dull sand colored hair and the other with brown.

"Whose the kid?" the one with sand asked the brown haired one…she was equipped with a katana, "This can't be the reinforcements Minaka sent."

"I am UB 05...Yoshitsugu…Codenamed Lord of Misery," I answered calmly gazing at the forces arrayed before us, "I've been sent by sir Minaka to oversee the destruction of those who endanger the S-plan."

"Wait…this kid is one of the so called Demon Sekirei?" the sandy haired woman sneered, "They don't seem so special."

"Don't be so rude," the brown haired one said, "Hello my names Yu-,"

"I don't care about names," I cut her off looking away remembering the one person I held a connection with…and what I did to him, "Connections with others are fleeting and painful…they're not worth the trouble."

She seemed taken aback but I wasn't paying attention as I jumped from the cliff to launch my attack…sirens began sounding all around the base as soldiers moved to intercept me…**I…I…I shall save them all…all beings…from the misery of this world…**A tank shell explode near me illuminating my face as the soldiers opened fire their bullets arcing wide in their frenzy to kill me…and the other two who had followed my charge…a tank was cleaved in twain by the Sekirei with the sword. A soldier ran towards me hoping to stab me with his drawn combat knife but I simply side-stepped his attack using my much greater strength to knock him into the air and leap after him to drive him into the ground with my second attack. As I landed I evaded right dodging a volley of incoming bullets as the brown haired Sekirei disabled them with her attacks but did not kill them…**Why…why such mercy to the weak?…**I picked an enemy rifle and used it to begin picking them off from a distance as I strafed right Minaka's words echoing in my mind…**_Remember Yoshitsugu…you're to destroy the enemy totally and that means no survivors…_**I advanced across the battlefield making damn sure I eliminated the soldiers that had been disabled by the brown haired one who had already made her way into the facility and I followed her in…I did not know her objective nor did I know care…all that mattered was the utter annihilation of these men and women…and an end to all of there pain. I tossed aside the gun and charged into the entrance avoiding the downed soldiers…with what I had planned they'd be dead anyway. I entered an elevator down to the lowest floor…the reactor room…and as I exited the room I was greeted by a simple bipedal walker…machineguns were mounted on both sides of the nose and duel rocket pods were attached to its back just above and behind the cockpit.

"Surrender," the pilot ordered over his intercom, "You're out gunned here freak!"

"Are you so unwilling to free yourself from the agony of your pathetic life," I hissed as my pain and agony began to rise…the mech fired three rockets at me which I easily dodged in the wide open room, "It matters not what you wish…for I shall end you all!"

Red electricity began crackling around me…a symbol of my misery…a symbol of my despair…a symbol of my promise.

"I'll destroy all who stand in my way….may all who bar my path be reduced to dust and my misery shattered," I recited a phrase that meant nothing for Demon Sekirei could not boost their abilities the same way as normal Sekirei…but it did comfort me, "PERISH!"

I charged forward ignoring the incoming missiles and gunfire…I knew that they could not do any great harm to me. I struck the ankle of the machine and felt it give way before me…nothing would impede my ambitions…not a demon, not an angel, and not a human…nothing would stand in my way ever again. As the machine toppled I leapt onto one of its missile pods and activated one of its last missiles which detonated shortly after I jumped away…nothing was left of the machine except for a few pieces of scrap. I turned my attention to the reactor…a nuclear reactor…and I began destabilizing it…nothing would remain…no survivors. I took the elevator back up as alarms began blaring throughout the base and as the door's opened there stood the brown haired Sekirei holding a young girl in her arms.

"What did you do?" she asked the shock evident in her voice.

"My job," I answered simply running out of the door with her quickly on my tail.

As we left the crater the sandy haired one caught up to us smiling asking where her friend had been but I didn't care the blast would be going off and I would need all of my speed to get away…and yet the other two kept up just fine even the one carrying the child…we ran…and ran…and ran…and ran…then…the world fell quiet…as the light behind us expanded for at least a mile…wiping out all evidence of our existence to the world at large…I don't know what happened to the other's but I kept running…and I never looked back.

-Year 19...Modern Day…MBI Tower-

I gazed into a mirror studying the figure that gazed back…I resembled a mummy of ancient Egypt as my entire body was wrapped in cloth except for my right eye which showed a crimson iris. I wore a white sleeveless overcoat with crimson markings around the places where the body would joint, a pair of gloves with white plating on the back and crimson on the joints, white pants that hid most of the white boots I wore…this was the attire I chose…a mask against misery that hid the darkness of my soul…The man gazing back at me…my reflection…me…I am Yoshitsugu Lord of Misery…UB-05...a Demon Sekirei.

Ok…before people start jumping down my throat about this entire idea let me explain in detail what Demon Sekirei are and how they differ from normal (Angel) Sekirei.

A Demon Sekirei has immense power that surpasses most unwinged Sekirei easily and is only slightly outmatched by a Sekirei who uses the powers of their pact. But there is a downside to this immense power…they can't naturally increase it. An Angel Sekirei's power increases or decreases based upon their relationship with their Ashikabi. Demon Sekirei's powers and abilities can only be increased by devouring the core of another Demon…otherwise they become stagnant.

Now as to what Demon Sekirei are really…well they're not true Sekirei…They're genetically manufactured Sekirei who've had Ashikabi DNA spliced into them making them both their own Sekirei and Ashikabi…thereby earning them the designation UB (UnBound)…this type of Sekirei was created by Minaka to create a different type of "piece" for his "game"…something to shake things. There are a total of 20 UB Sekirei but only 16 are functional as the original 4 known as the proto-demons were deactivated due to instabilities…all UB (Demon) Sekirei are named after a famous warrior from the Sengoku period of Japan and are as widely varied in personality as their Angel counterparts. Though most were only put into production 15 years ago they've been aged faster with only two UB's being their actual apparent age…UB-05 and UB-06...

Well that's all for now if you've questions feel free to private message me.


	2. The Game Begins

Chapter 1-The Game begins

I was walking along the hallways of MBI tower waiting for when we all would be called in to tell us our roles in the Sekirei Plan…for Demon's could never tread the path of an Angel. I saw waiting ahead of me at the turn into another hall stood a man with short slicked back blond hair, a permanent sneer of superiority glued onto his face, a green jacket that extended down to about his knees with leather shoulder guards and wrist guards, a black leather chest guard with a sun imprinted into the leather right over where his heart would be located, black pants emblazoned with green suns on the side, and black leather boots with pointed toes.

"Ah if it isn't Minaka's watchdog," the man taunted, "How've you been Yoshitsugu?"

"As if you actually care Motonari," I answered a false grin on my face, "Besides better to be the watchdog than the stray…am I right?"

Motonari…UB-06...The Child of the Sun…He's a light elemental Sekirei who magnifies the rays of the sun to scorch his opponents. By most Demon Sekirei he was simply called the stray as few wanted anything to do with him and he often hung out by himself plotting how to get his revenge on the world that was "against" him.

"Say what you will," he retorted as he joined me on my walk, "for the words of a lesser could never harm me."

"What about my fists?" I questioned snidely, "Do you think Minaka would be angry if I smashed your face in?"

Before he could respond a voice chimed over the intercom that all UB Sekirei should gather in the meeting room for our briefing.

"Aw…looks I can't play with your anymore," Motonari stated sarcastically, "Looks like I'll have to find another victim."

"Whatever," I stated as we entered the room where the other 14 had gathered.

16 Demons against over a hundred Angels…should be interesting.

I took my place in the back separated from the rest of the group which had already divided itself into groups…and whether by planning or a strange coincidence most were gathered in groups that were historically accurate to their namesakes…for example two men stood together both in red armor that you could say was a cross between modern fashion and samurai style…the first was UB-11...Shingen…The Lord of the Flaming Tiger…He was a large muscular man with his chest bare except for his crimson vest, his arms were wrapped with white cloth around his forearms, he wore orange brown pants, and red boots with golden trim that curled up at the toes. On his back was a double-bladed war ax that dwarfed even him. Next to him stood UB-12...Yukimura…The Burning Spears of Conquest. Compared to Shingen Yukimura was downright scrawny. He was thinner than most of the other Sekirei but made up for this by being nearly 100% pure muscle and this matched his fighting style which was to simply annihilate his opponent with shear force. His hair was relatively short except for a braid that hung down the side of his face, his chest was armored by a crimson dyed leather chest guard, his arms were protected by the simple sleeves of his white shirt while his hands were protected by crimson leather gauntlets, and his pants were white baggy cloth pants with flame designs rising out of where he had them tucked into his boots which were made of iron that had been painted a uniform crimson. Upon his back hung two trident class spears with the middle prong on both being much longer. They were both fire attribute Sekirei. The thing with Demon Sekirei is that due to us being genetically engineered Sekirei we could be any element Minaka had wished for us. I turned my gaze to the youngest Sekirei in the room…UB-10...Masamune…The One-Eyed Lord…He was a Sekirei whose loud mouth could only be surpassed by his pride and arrogance…he was also one of the most dangerous beings in this room. He was on the thin side of the spectrum of those gathered but he was a genius on the battlefield able to quickly outmaneuver his opponents the majority of the time. His lower face was obscured by scarf and the hole that was his right eye _(A modification Minaka had to have)_ was covered by an eye-patch with an eastern dragon inscribed on the leather, upon his head hiding his shaggy brown hair was a helmet modeled after the one worn by his namesake, he had a black leather breastplate, a dull green sleeveless overcoat that stopped midway down between his knee and his foot, a shirt of chain girded his upper body, black fingerless leather gloves and armbands guarded his hands and wrists, his pants were black that steadily turned a dull green as they approached the boots they were tucked into, and which were black with a rounded toe. Strapped to his hip were duel pistols and a katana with a hand guard which gave him a very versatile fighting style as he was able to attack from most ranges.

"Now you must all be wondering why I called you here right?" Minaka asked as he walked out onto the platform at the front of the room, "Well the reason is to tell you what your places are in the Sekirei plan compared the Angel Sekirei."

There was murmuring around the room for many thought we'd be fighting against them for dominance of the city…including me but I kept my shock to a minimum.

"Well you see the city shall be divided into 16 different sections and each of you shall rule one of them," Minaka chuckled, "Your objectives are currently to simply ready yourselves for battle…form alliances, betray alliances, and do what ever is necessary to achieve victory but do understand if I find out one of you've killed a fellow Demon before stage 2 then I'll be very angry…so make sure I don't find out!"

A screen lowered showing how the city was divided and the other 15 hurried forward to find out where their areas were located but I knew where mine was it was-

"So Yoshitsugu who's ass did you have to kiss to get MBI Tower and it's surrounds as your territory?" Motonari inquired a sneer once again adorning his face.

"Come now Motonari don't be jealous," Minaka chuckled as he approached, "After all even the underworld needs a guardian."

"And what does that make Yoshitsugu…Cerberus?" Motonari inquired scowling.

"Why yes it does," Minaka chortled, "You see he has more leash allowed him than the rest of you."

"How so?" Motonari sighed losing his sneer.

"He has permission to eradicate any Sekirei that tries to enter MBI tower without my express permission," Minaka laughed manically as he turned and walked away, "After all what kind of guardian would he be if he wasn't allowed to guard."

"You're a bastard Yoshitsugu," Motonari snarled turning and stalking away, "You'd better watch your back or you'll find a knife in it."

Poor Motonari…full grown and yet still just a child…how sad.

I watched as the rest of the Demons turned and walked out…Minaka was insane…but he was a genius…he had calculated how the Sekirei would react and placed them in areas where they would be afraid to make a move…

"Lord Yoshitsugu where are you going?" Yukimura inquired of me, "Aren't you going to examine your holdings?"

"No…," I answered with a yawn, "I think I'll go and take a nap before the entertainment."

I walked away leaving Yukimura standing there confused but he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way.

-Northern section/Territories of Shingen, Yukimura, Oichi-

The three Sekirei were walking down the street drawing many stares due to their outlandish attire and the fact that they were carrying weapons.

"So what do you think we should do Lord Shingen?" Yukimura inquired of his friend not once noticing him winding up for a punch until it hit him sending him skidding across the pavement and through a nearby wall.

"What are you doing!?" Oichi shouted…the attack had been completely unprovoked.

Oichi was a young woman with soft caring features, mid-length brown hair tied back into a bun, and was wearing a white kimono embroidered with pink that stopped just below her knees. Hanging off her sides were two whips that seemed to barbed almost like the stem of a rose.

"We're sparing," Shingen answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world as Oichi stared a the hole in the wall, "What him…he's fine."

"I'm all fired up now," Yukimura yelled drawing both his spears his eyes burning with his passion for the fight as he leapt out of the rubble that had been the wall, "Lord Shingen let us have an honorable battle!"

And with that Yukimura charged headlong at his friend and began attacking with his spears but Shingen used the huge blade of his ax as a shield intercepting them all. Shingen responded with a savage punch that sent Yukimura skyrocketing into the shingled roof of a nearby building damaging it. He pursued his opponent by catapulting himself with his ax and landing on the roof as Yukimura flipped back onto his feet.

"As impressive as always my lord," Yukimura huffed.

"You're as impulsive as ever my boy," Shingen laughed readying his ax and charging at Yukimura as Yukimura charged at him.

As they closed in on each other a woman in a white kimono with long purple hair appeared on the roof…and both warriors blood froze in their veins…

-10 minutes later-

Yukimura and Shingen were still on the roof of the inn but this time they were repairing the damage they had inflicted on the house during their battle.

"I don't get it," Yukimura stated attempting to fix the roof, "What happened?"

"Shut up you dolt and work faster," Shingen yelled at him, "If we don't do this right we're dead!"

As the two picked up their pace two figures on the front porch sat talking to each other…one was Oichi and the other was the purple haired woman who Oichi learned was named Miya.

"Again I'm so sorry for what they did," Oichi apologized bowing.

"It's ok dear," Miya stated smiling, "I'm sure they didn't mean to."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with them," Oichi sighed despondently muttering under her breath, "Their love of fighting each other will get us all found out and executed."

"What are you mumbling?" Miya inquired smiling warmly.

"Nothing!" Oichi shouted in a panic, "Nothing…it's nothing."

"Nothing huh," Miya mimicked smiling knowingly.

"You…you know what we are don't you?" Oichi asked looking down and away.

"I know that you and your friends are Sekireis," Miya answered, "But as to what you are exactly…no…your not like other Sekireis…none of you are."

"Well you see…" Oichi dove into an explanation about how Minaka had spent more than two and a half decades trying to develop a new life form and how he finally succeeded in creating a stable one nearly twenty years ago and how Demon Sekirei were both their Sekirei and their Ashikabi meaning they were free of normal restraints but couldn't naturally increaser their power and as such had to defeat and devour other Demon Sekirei, "I don't know why Minaka had us created but I don't believe it's for anything good…we're little more than weapons given life."

"Look if you need a place to stay you can all stay here," Miya offered.

"But…we damaged your home," Oichi stated unable to meet Miya's eyes.

"Yes but your friends are doing their best to fix the damage," Miya stated smiling once more.

"Then we…I guess we accept," Oichi answered and for the first time in a long time smiling while she did so.

"Good then let's go over the ground rules," Miya smiled locking her eyes onto Oichi's.

Here ends Chapter One…I'll now list off the Unbound (Demon) Sekirei we've met and some slight information about them.

Important Sekirei

Aged Sekirei

Mitsunari-UB-04 Age-Deceased/Element-Darkness (The Dark King) Weapon-Raging Darkness (Sheathed Katana)

Yoshitsugu-UB-05 Age-19/Element-Lightning/Misery (Lord of Misery) (Actual Age-19) Weapon-Fist's of Misery (Armored Gauntlets)

Motanari-UB-06 Age-19/Element-Light (The Child of the Sun) (Actual Age-19) Weapon-Sun's Passage (Battle Ring)

Oichi-UB-08 Age-18/Element-Light (The Daughter of the Moon) (Actual Age-14) Weapon-Moonlight Blossoms (Duel Ornate Whips)

Masamune-UB-10 Age-15/Element-Lightning (The One-eyed Lord) (Actual Age-10) Weapon-Dragon's Fang/Dragon's Breath (Katana/Duel Pistols)

Shingen-UB-11 Age-25/Element-Fire (The Lord of Flaming Tigers) (Actual Age-16) Weapon-Furinkazan (Huge War Ax)

Yukimura-UB-12 Age- 17/Element-Fire (The Burning Spears of Conquest) (Actual Age-12) Weapon-Burning Passion (Duel Spears)


End file.
